Only Sleeping
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: He's only sleeping..." Angst; song-fic; WakkaXTidus


****

Title: Only Sleeping

****

Author: TheBlackRaveness

****

Summary: "He's only sleeping..." Angst; song-fic; WakkaXTidus

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy X characters, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. They are property of SquareEnix. This story contains shounen-ai, meaning boy loving boy. If you do not wish to read it, I suggest you don't. "Into the West" is sung by Annie Lennox and is the property of the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. All flames will be used to lower my heating bill, possibly cook my food. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy.

---------------

__

Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end

Sleep now

Dream--of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across a distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

****

---------------

A gentle zephyr whisked through the docile branches and leaves of the forest. The breeze carried along the exotic sounds and aromas of the night; crickets chirped their love-songs, the village's steady thrum of wood instruments carried on softly. Everyone celebrated Besaid's native Summoner's accomplishment for one week, before sending her off on her pilgrimage. Praising voices, laughter, and songs echoed throughout the island, giving the atmosphere an unmistakable feel of euphoria.

Wakka and Tidus stole away with each other, racing for the cover of the trees. They were blurs of shadows, darting in between massive trunks, one destination in mind. Tidus plopped to the ground, panting, his sapphire eyes sparkling with mischief. "Do you think they'll notice that we're gone?" He inquired his attention veering to peeling off his shoes and socks. Wakka found a comfortable spot next to Tidus, removing his sandals and shucking his uniform's vest.

"Naw, they're too busy with celebratin' Yuna and her becomin' a Summoner." He grinned devilishly, yanking the blonde bishounen into his lap, a yelp of surprise echoing over the cliff and bouncing off the canyon's walls and water. "'Sides, if they do notice, they'll just think we're tired from last night." He nuzzled the sweaty sun-kissed neck, his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller teen's waist.

"Yeah…we did dance around the fire all night, and didn't get any sleep." Tidus sighed happily, relaxing into Wakka's chest, "Do you think they suspect us…?" Callous fingers caressed the arm holding him in place, his head tilted up, awaiting the answer of the Auroch Captain. He placed a soft butterfly kiss to the underside of Wakka's chin.

"Yuna seems pretty oblivious, she has this odd notion that you like her, ya? I think Lu is catchin' on, but she's not sure." Tidus puckered his lips in thought, and Wakka found it hard to resist. His lips captured the unsuspecting beau's, in a heated spur of the moment. An insistent hand tugged on his red hair, the lithe body in his arms twisting to face him. He leaned back onto his elbows to accommodate the teen's weight, Tidus's lips were everywhere, and it drove Wakka wild.

He shot up in bed, eyes wide, beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face. His hands frantically grabbed at the cold empty spot in his bed, tears fell from his eyes. He pulled the pillow close to his body, inhaling the fading scent that was unmistakably _him_. Wakka curled up into the fetal position, desperately clinging to the cushion, vainly willing the scent to come back. The afternoon sunlight filtered in through the hut's flap, his silent sobbing diminishing into small hiccups. He lay there hopelessly, not even blinking an eye as the black mage entered.

Metal and glass beads clinked together with each step, an ivory hand gently wiped the tears and sweat away with a cold wet cloth. She kneeled before him; her face coming into his blurred vision, she smiled weakly and brushed back his hair from his face. "Wakka…" She kissed his forehead, said nothing more and left.

****

---------------

__

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades

Into the world of night

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time

****

---------------

Mocha eyes cracked open, to spot an indistinct figure in his vision. There the Al-Bhed rested with her head on the bed, her hands tightly grasping his. A smile appeared on his face, shrouded by the beard he was growing. He detached himself from her and slowly sat up. Bones popped and cracked at the sudden movement, but luckily did not rouse the young girl. He placed his bare feet on the ground, standing unsteadily. He hefted her onto the bed, a light clinking sound reached his ears. He picked up the small emerald vial and popped the cork; sniffing the liquid cautiously, he sealed the bottle and placed it on the table.

Wakka unlatched the pouch at the girl's side and gingerly set it upon the table. He didn't want her to cause a massive freak accident if she rolled over. He brushed back a lock of her golden hair and kissed her forehead, bringing the blankets up over her. Snatching the concoction, he clumsily left the hut. Villagers gawked at the unkempt man for the first time in months, morose grins etched heavily on their faces as they watched him head towards the beach.

He stood along the shore, watching the intense hues fade into the darkening sky. A soft glow of silver graced the crystalline water, as it made its trek up the sky. Waves lazily lapped at the shore, beckoning the ex-guardian into its expanse for a swim. A lone pyrefly danced in the air, brushing against a tear stained cheek. Wakka clutched the bottle tighter, as another wave of tears struck him. He dropped to the ground, his hand raking the sand until it grasped a broken shell. He stared at the object as if it were foreign, and brought it to his forearm. The shell bit into his skin, grains of sand flaking off and into the cut that increased in size. Wakka felt nothing. Dropping the object to the ground, he uncorked the vial and chugged back it's contents.

****

---------------

__

Don't say

We have come now to the end

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the West

****

---------------

Rikku awoke with a start, confusion masked her face as she tried to recognize the surrounding. Spiral eyes spotted the open pouch on the table, soon realizing she was alone, with a swiftness she didn't know she had she barreled outside. "Where did Wakka go?" The villagers still awake pointed her in his direction and continued on with getting ready to retire. She dashed into another hut, finding the woman she was looking for, "Lulu, Wakka's not in his hut."

"He's out of bed…? Good, he's making progress. I'll get him something to eat." Rikku flounced about the small abode, watching the black mage fix a sandwich. "Where did he go?" She questioned, looking over her shoulder.

"They pointed to the beach." Rikku bounced along the path, singing happily. The whisper of the waves getting louder, the closer they got to their destination. The black mage held the sandwich in a handkerchief, watching Rikku's excited antics. She shook her head, bemused: "Rikku, when we find him, you need to calm down. He's still…not himself."

They approached him quietly, "He's sleeping." Rikku whispered, examining him. Her eyes widened as her gaze landed on the gash on his arm and the conch shell not far from him. She reached for her side to grab a potion, "Tysh ed! I left my pouch at his hut. Lulu, he hurt himself." Her eyes wandered to see what mage was gawking at, the empty emerald vial. "No…" Rikku crouched down, placing her ear on his chest. Shallow breaths wheezed in and out of his lungs, his heart beat thumped feebly. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to Lulu for answers.

The mage seated herself in the sand and drew Wakka's body into her arms, "He's only sleeping…" Her voice cracked, as she placed a kiss on his eyelid.

"I'll go get help! I'll get Yunie! She'll fix him up in no time!"

"Rikku." She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "It's too late to save him." She sniffled, Rikku sat helplessly watching her friend struggle to rake in his last breaths. Her fingers laced with his and she waited. Lulu stared down at Wakka's face, her tears caught in his growing beard. "Aishiteru, my friend. I will see you again."

"Don't say that! He'll be fine! He'll just get some rest, and…" A strangled gasp echoed into the night, arching his back, eyes opened to catch the gaze of his two weeping friends.

"Aishiteru…" He fell limp in Lulu's grasp, eyelids falling shut. The two women sobbed and held onto each other for dear life as Wakka's pyreflies danced into the night.

****

Owari


End file.
